halloween_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsey Wallace
'Lindsey Wallace '''is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Wallace and a survivor of Michael Myers' massacre in 1978 thanks to Laurie Strode. She was babysat by Annie Brackett on Halloween night but later came under Laurie's care alongside her good friend, Tommy Doyle. Biography Early Life Lindsey was presumably born and raised in Haddonfield, Illinois and, at some point in her childhood years, she became good friends with her neighbour, Tommy Doyle. 1978 Massacre Being Babysat .]] On Halloween night, Lindsey's parents had planned a night out for themselves and asked Annie Brackett to look after her for the night. After they left, Lindsey sat in the living room and watched a horror movie on TV while Annie spoke on the phone to her friend, Laurie. After she spilt butter on her clothes, Annie went to the washroom and while she was gone, her boyfriend, Paul, called and Lindsey answered. He asked where Annie was and she told him that she would go and find her. She then discovered Annie, stuck in the window of the washroom struggling to escape. She helped her out and when Annie asked her not to tell anyone about what had happened, Lindsey gave no reply and simply ran back into the house. watch a movie together.]] After speaking with Paul, Annie asked Lindsey if she wanted to spend the night watching movies with Tommy Doyle and she excitedly agreed. The two took the bowl of popcorn over to the Doyle house where Tommy was being babysat by Laurie and once they arrived, Lindsey ran to sit beside Tommy and the two watched a movie together. Later, Laurie, Lindsey and Tommy finished carving the pumpkin and the two kids followed her as she carried it out of the kitchen. They all then sat on the couch together to watch the rest of the movie, just before the phone rang once again. After it had ended Lindsey and Tommy were put to bed by Laurie. Michael's Attack Later, the two were woken up by someone banging on the front door, causing Tommy to run down to open it. Laurie burst through the door and ordered Tommy to grab Lindsey and hide with her in the bathroom. After several minutes of scuffling from downstairs, Laurie knocked on the bathroom door and explained that she had finally killed The Boogeyman. However, he suddenly appeared from behind her and startled the kids, making Laurie throw them back into the bathroom and ordering them to lock the door. After even more scuffling, Laurie knocked on the door once again and told the kids to run to a neighbours house and ask them to call the police, which they did but not before grabbing the attention of a man in the street.[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]] Personality Lindsey was shown to be quite mischievous and sassy herself as after she caught Annie Brackett in an embarrassing situation, she didn't promise to keep it a secret and only walked away from her without an answer or explanation. Appearances * "[[Halloween (1978)|''Halloween (1978)]]" * "[[Halloween Kills|''Halloween Kills]]" References Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween Kills characters